


Cybernetic Love

by LLbadFanfics



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Cybernetics, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Loomian Legacy (Roblox), Robots, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLbadFanfics/pseuds/LLbadFanfics
Summary: Dr. Vanta, the mysterious and brilliant scientist, confident in his methods, was currently losing his mind.  "How could this happen?! How could some trifling foul brat ruin my plan?! Protogon was supposed an all powerful robot, rivaling even roamings themselves!" Dr. Vanta clenched his robotic fist thinking about it, the girl/boy with luscious hair and deep determined eyes, it annoyed him to no end that the trainer occupied his usually calculated mind.
Relationships: Dr. Vanta x Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Cybernetic Love

"Impossible...impossible...IMPOSSIBLE!" Dr. Vanta yelled at the top of his lungs, slamming his metal fist against the trust door, making a dent. 

"Sir, calm down, protogon will be tracked down and deactivated soon enough." Dr. Vanta's personal driver, Atlas, reassured. 

"I have no doubt in that...the situation is simply...angering," Dr. Vanta sighed, thinking back on the situation. "I am simply trying to do my best for the world, my work with cybernetics and the robotic loomians have already shown this...I don't get it."

"Dr. Vanta..." Atlas began. Dr. Vanta shook his head and crossed his arms. 

"Its fine, we appear to be at the base. Atlas, I would like a full report on this trainer if it is possible." Dr. Vanta asked as he got out of the truck. Vanta walked up to the vault door with a v, it automatically opened up and a robotic voice greeted Vanta as he and Atlas walked inside the base.

"Greetings Dr. Vanta, would you like a refreshing glass of-" Dr. Vanta swipped the glass from the robotic servant and walked into his lab, immediately jumping into his chair and closing his eyes. 

"I need a break..."

______________________________________________________________

"Its...that machine again..." You silently whisper under your breath. Protogon you recall, it was sitting against the pink tree of Gale forest, surrounded by the many bug type loomians of the forest. You snuck a bit closer seeing that protogon was actually feeding the bug type loomians berries. 

"Cynamoth, come out please." You throw your loomidisk to the ground next to you making Cynamoth appear from the disk. "I need you to-" Cynamoth looked away from you and suddenly started flying away, "Cynamoth?!" You chase Cynamoth as she flies up to Protogon and press your loomidisk to return her. 

"Its you..." A robotic voice echoes in your ears as protogon stands up, looking surprised. 

"H-huh?! You can talk?!" You shout in bewilderment as you take a step back. 

"Of course I can talk, I was built with a state of the art voice module." Protogon moves closer to you and it releases lasers out of his eyes that surround you. "Interesting." The lasers disapear and Protogon grabs your hand to shake it. "Pleasure to meet you again y/n, you are the trainer from Mitis town who freed me from the corruption, thanks to you, I now have free will. I am forever in your dept."

"Its...no problem..." You managed to say still a bit shocked by the entire situation. Protogon turns around and drops the berries on the ground for the bug loomians. He turns around again and steps closer to you again, maybe he wasnt programmed to learn about personal space. 

"Though I do appreciate the action you did for me y/n...I don't have a reason to exist anymore I have been roaming around endlessly, enjoying the wild yes, but I was built to serve. Please allow me to accompany you on your journey y/n." Protogon gave a bow towards you. You looked at Protogon for a while and then smiled. 

"If this is really what you want then I'll be glad to help you," you grab a loomidisk from your bag and press it lightly against Protogons head. One shake, two shake....three shakes and Protogon was caught! "Thank you for joining my party Protogon! I'm sure we will have lots of fun together!"

______________________________________________________________

"Dr. Vanta, we have been able to enable Protogon's tracking device, it apppears to be traveling to Rally Ranch." Atlas informed with a wide smile on his face. 

"That is great news..." Dr. Vanta sighed as he took another sip of his tea. 

"I thought you would be happier about this...sorry to dissapoint sir," Atlas frowned and cleared his throat. "Faust has also asked for a meeting back at your office at the polut-corp campus, if you are interested in that." 

"Tell her I will be seeing her soon, please start up the geo hopping machine for me Atlas."

"Of course sir, right away." Atlas marched away as Dr. Vanta stood up and adjusted his coat. He looked at his desk, seeing a folder. "Huh?" Vanta grabbed the folder, peering inside. "Y/n, 18 year old trainer from Mitis Town, has lived as a lab assistant with their parents for many years. Y/n lead a normal life until recently when the corrupted stones and loomians appeared. Due to this issue, they decided to go on an adventure to retrieve these stones and stop the corruption. Y/n has 3 badges and has done many good deeds across Roria so far. The loomian's owned by y/n currently are: Cynamoth, Eleguana, Rakrawla, Mootune, and their starter, Searknight." Vanta finished reading the file a bit disappointed by the shortness of it. "Sir, the geo hopping device is ready to be used," Atlas announced. "Thank you Atlas. I'll be here later." Vanta put the file back onto the desk and stepped inside the geo hop machine

Geo hopping was always an interesting process, despite multiple test, the transportation always resulted in a headache for anyone with cybernetic implants. Vanta groaned as he appeared at Polut-corp campus, his head felt like it was going to explode but he walked forward in a suave manner to his office. 

"Dr Vanta!" A familiar voice called out, a cold, metal hand grabbed his arm. 

"Erm-" Vanta turned about to pry the hand off of him when he noticed who it was. "Oh Faust, you simply surprised me." Faust smiled and took her hand off of Dr. Vanta's arm.

"I'm sure you are already aware that I want to speak to you, we should go to your office." Vanta nodded and they entered the office together. 

"So what is it? A regular tune up?" Vanta asked already taking some tools out.

"Well...yeah sure," Faust sighed and sat down, putting her arm on the table separating them. The room was silent for a while, usually it was a comfortable quiet, but it was unusually tense. 

"I take it the battle got ya pretty good, Faust?" Dr. Vanta said, breaking the silence. 

"Oh, yeah I guess." Faust sighed, she had no idea how to bring up the question she wanted to ask. "Listen, Dr. Vanta, I really owe you a lot, you gave me back my life after the accident..."

"Like I said Faust, we're even..." Vanta said quietly, he knew that was a lie. 

"I know. Dr. Vanta, I need you to know that you aren't involved in anything nefarious."

"Nefarious?" Vanta chuckled a bit and stopped working on Faust's arm. "No. I am not involved in anything like that. There is one thing though...the trainer you fought at the battle theater...they broke into polut-corp underground laboratories and released an important loomian into the wild..." 

"What?!" Faust sat up amazed by the revelation. "The trainer did that? They told me they would be investigating if polut-corp was doing anything bad!"

"I was using corrupted crystals. You may have heard news of corrupted loomians appearing throughout Roria, I was using the crystals that caused that in my experiments. I never intended use it for anything harmful, I only wanted to use it to bring life to more powerful man-made loomians." Faust was silent for a while and Dr. Vanta went back to repairing Faust's cybernetics. "It was my mistake though, I didn't conduct proper testing and it seemed the corruption was more powerful than the soul crystals I used to balance them, I-"

"I forgive you Dr. Vanta." Faust said, interrupting him. "You have always been so ambitious to do things like this, I'm sorry for thinking, even for a second that you might have been a bad person. Just...please stop with this corrupted stuff, it doesn't sound any good, just work on other stuff okay?"

"I...We will see Faust..." Vanta went silent and finished the fixes on Faust's cybernetics. For the first time in a long time, Dr. Vanta felt immense guilt, how had he not realized this? His experiments with corruption were doing no good, he even hurt Faust...again. "Faust..." Vanta begin sighing quietly. "There is something I haven't told you...I believe you should know however." Faust scooted her chair closer to table intrigued with what Dr. Vanta was going to tell her,

"What is it? You can tell me anything you know."

"Yes...I...I was the one who caused your accident 10 years ago," Dr. Vanta said it so breathlessly he even surprised himself.

"W-what?!" Faust suddenly stood up with an angry and confused expression.

"Let me explain, Faust, it was a mistake!"

"There's nothing to explain! How could you do that to me?!" As angry as Faust looked and seemed to want to punch Dr. Vanta she instead started to cry. "I thought we were friends! You were the smart teenage boy who went up to me and gave me my life back...but...you also took it away from me..."

"F-Faust...I was working on a loomian back then...it went out of my control and ran into the highway, causing your accident...I in no way meant to do this to you..." 

"I...I can't deal with this now, goodbye." Faust left the room quickly slamming the door behind her, leaving Dr. Vanta alone with his guilt. 

"I'm a failure...I let this happen to Faust...I can't let it happen to someone else too...I'll go get protogon myself!"


End file.
